Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile?
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Drive's Type Formula Mantarn, Jacky, and Sparner Tire Exchanges and Deadheat Mach's Kaksarn and Magarl Signal Exchanges. Synopsis Mysterious bombings continuously happened in Tokyo. As for now, Roidmudes are primarily suspected of the bombings. While Drive and Mach went to an amusement park, Mach was quickly incapacitated by a bomb. Meanwhile, an injured Chase is currently in a hospital with Kiriko as his caretaker. Plot Heart was given the bad news that Chase is now "destroyed", while holding the former's Shift Speed Prototype Car in a memorial. Brain fakes his crying, stating that the tragedy wouldn't happen if his reprogramming was made in a proper way. Medic tells Heart that he was not a part of the "Promised Number", so his loss would be nothing, but Heart keeps mourning his death, so much that Brain take this opportunity to get close to Heart. Unknown to them too, Chase survived but is secretly resting at an abandoned building while Kiriko and Shift Car Mad Doctor secretly heal him. At the Tsukushiyama shopping mall in April 2, SWAT units had safely evacuated the building with the courtyard's monument exploding, based on a bombing notice. This was the third case of serial bombings which led to the Special Investigation Unit's interference in the next day. Oddly enough, all bombing spots were marked clean by SWAT forces before the explosion happened. For now, only Kyu, Shinnosuke and Genpachiro were the available members with Jun on business, Rinna doing research and Kiriko just arriving after she "overslept". Suddenly, a new bombing notice was sent, which stated a bomb would explode at the Kuruma Leisure Amusement Park. After the evacuation of the amusement park, Drive and Mach searched for the bombs until Drive spotted a suspicious man recording the Ferris Wheel with his smartphone. The man ran away after being caught by Shinnosuke. As the time strikes, Mach mysteriously blew up and fell from the Ferris Wheel. It turned out to be Shoot Roidmude, wondering why the Ferris Wheel didn't explode. As Drive battled Shoot, he mysteriously attacked for unknown reasons. Shoot escaped, while leaving a purple dart which falls from Mach's Tomarle shield. At the Drive Pit, Mr. Belt noticed that Mad Doctor disappeared. As Go leaves, Shinnosuke wondered why the Ferris Wheel didn't explode along with Go. Reminded of Scooper Roidmude's photographic manipulation technique, he suddenly thinks of the suspect earlier. Takuro Mogi, the suspect, was interrogated for the bombings as he appeared past bombing places like Midorigaya East High School (his school), the train station and the Tsukushiyama shopping mall. He said that he wanted to witness the bombings while claiming that recording the Ferris Wheel was a mere coincidence. A reported from Metropolitan Police Department reached Genpachiro, revealing that four separate places (Industrial Building 6, City Cultural Hall, Midorigaya Park and Tsukushiyama Aquarium will be bombed at 3 PM. Takuro wanted to watch the bombings but preferred to stay to prove his innocence. As he commented if he would capture the scenes with light speed, Shinnosuke thought of something and entered Top Gear again. He called Go, whom was in the middle of training. Shoot Roidmude stands on the top of a building and was about to make some explosions before Shinnosuke and Go appeared. Shinnosuke revealed that his ability was to fire missiles and darts at a great speed so much that it cannot be detected by the naked eye. Deadheat Mach fought Shoot while Drive Type Formula stopped the warheads. Just as he chased the fourth warhead, his body suddenly fell from mechanical shock, with the Pit Crew Shift Cars fixing him and Drive assumes Type Formula Mantarn to boost his speed and stopped the final warhead. Followed by his Berserk Mode state, Deadheat Mach was defeated by Shoot, causing his belt to be damaged which cancels his transformation. Drive made it just in time, using Jacky and Sparner to outmatch Shoot before destroying him with Trailer Impact. Takuro was finally released after no evidence found on his relation with the Roidmude. While Kiriko made her visit to Chase, he awakened and pull her, asking if she was the one who rescued him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * /Shoot Roidmude: * Bomb Squad Commander: * Police: *Man sitting on the chair: *Man walking on the street: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula ***Tire Exchange: Mantarn F01 (once in Trailer-Hou), Jacky F02 (once in Trailer-Hou), Sparner F03 **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Formula, Type Formula Mantarn, Type Formula Jacky, Type Formula Sparner **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Mashin Chaser ***Mad Doctor *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **Signal Exchange: Signal Tomarle, Signal Kaksarn, Signal Magarl *'Form Used:' **Mach, Mach Tomarle, Deadheat Mach, Deadheat Mach Kaksarn, Deadheat Mach Magarl Deadheat & Formula.jpg|Deadheat Mach & Drive Type Formula Deadheat Mach Kaksarn.jpg|Deadheat Mach Kaksarn Deadheat Mach Magarl.jpg|Deadheat Mach Magarl Errors *After the Type Dead Heat tire bursts while Mach is in Deadheat Mach Magarl form, the Shift Dead Heat Car is magically set in the Mach Driver when it should be the Signal Magarl Bike still in the driver. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . **This Super Hero Time was bookended by scenes of Ryoma Takeuchi (Shinnosuke Tomari) and ( ) in the Drive Pit promoting as well as taking Tridoron for a spin. *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Formula, Mantarn F01, Sparner F03, Jacky F02 *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Scooper (flashback), Shoot **'Count at episode end: '''68 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula, alongside the Formula Pit Crew. *This episode establishes that the Shift Speed Prototype Car, which was originally used by Chase to transform into Protodrive, has been kept by Heart ever since he defeated Protodrive and subsequently had him modified into Mashin Chaser. *Both Gen and Go had installed Shift Car-based ringtones. As shown, Gen's phone emits a traditional Japanese music based on Deco Traveller (the Shift Car that helped him) and Go with the standby guitar music of Mach Driver Honoh when installed with Shift Dead Heat. *While Go doing his second exercise,Deadheat Mach's Transformation sound can be heard as Go's ringtone. *After the premiere, a lightning bolt struck a broken television in a slum area, airing the aftermath of episode 98 of ''Kamen Rider, where Riders 1 and 2 were on their way back home after recently defeating the Great Leader of Shocker. Suddenly, a mysterious car blocks thier path, revealing Kamen Rider 3 who swiftly defeats them, followed by the commercial. *This is the last time Mach changes from his default form to Mach Tomarle. **It is also the first time Go transforms directly into Deadheat Mach. *This is the first time Shinnosuke transforms directly into Drive Type Formula. **It is also the only time Drives changes from Type Formula to Type Formula Jacky. *This is the only appearance of Deadheat Mach Magarl. *This is the only episode to debut new Tire Exchange modes for Type Formula. **It is also the last episode to debut new Tire Exchange modes for any of Drive's forms. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 6 features episode 21-24: What Can Be Spoken By the Irregular Dead?, How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight?, Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? and What Can Keep Mach Running? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. 91DzKGEtKbL. SL1444 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, DVD cover 91sIYrXq87L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「悪戯な笑みを止るのはだれか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「悪戯な笑みを止るのはだれか」